Minerva McGonagall's office
Minerva McGonagall's office is a small study located off of the first-floor corridor, - Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other - Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor. Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down to the right of a staircase ascending to the Serpentine Corridor on the third-floor. Description It has a large fireplace, windows overlooking the Training Grounds and the Quidditch pitch - Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain and a sparse stone-floored bedroom behind a concealed door. biography of Minerva McGonagall (transcription available here) History When Argus Filch found Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the Astronomy Tower, he took them to McGonagall's office, where she later joined them with Neville Longbottom, who had also been out of bed. The three of them were punished. Fawkes led Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart and Ron and Ginny Weasley to McGonagall's office after leaving the Chamber of Secrets, - They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office finding McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Arthur and Molly Weasley there. Lucius Malfoy later arrived with Dobby upon hearing that Dumbledore had returned to the school. McGonagall took Harry to her office before the Start-of-Term Feast to discuss his experience on the Hogwarts Express with a Dementor. Hermione Granger later arrived to talk with McGonagall, most likely about her using a Time-Turner. She later summoned Harry to her office once again to discuss Sirius Black. McGonagall had Fred Weasley tell Ron and Hermione to visit her in her office, where they were put into a magical sleep by Dumbledore with the other hostages for the Triwizard Tournament. - At first, he gave what seemed to be the truth; it tallied with Hermione's story, anyway - Dumbledore had put all the hostages into a bewitched sleep in Professor McGonagall's office, first assuring them that they would be quite safe, and would awake when they were back above the water McGonagall heard Harry shouting at Peeves in the corridor outside of her office and called him in, where they discussed his relationship with Dolores Umbridge. Harry and Fred were later sent to her office after attacking Draco Malfoy, where Umbridge banned them (and George Weasley) from partaking in Quidditch games. McGonagall held her Careers Advice sessions in her office, also. Upon returning from St Mungo's, she had Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle carry her bags up to her office from the Entrance Hall. McGonagall took Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leanne to her office after Katie Bell's cursing. Her fire was used for students to arrive at the school safely and quickly using the Floo Network in the winter. She moved to the Headmaster's office after Dumbledore's death. Behind the scenes *In the films, McGonagall often seems to use her classroom as the office, spending much time there marking papers and doing other work. This is shown in the first and sixth film adaptations. *McGonagall's office appears only once in the film series, when she sees Harry on his broom in . Other events that happen in her office are moved to other locations or do not happen at all. **In the first film, McGonagall's punishing occurs in Classroom 1B instead. **In the second film, Harry and Ron go to the headmaster's office instead of McGonagall's. **In the sixth film, McGonagall discusses Katie Bell in Classroom 1B. *On , the Moment depicting Harry reading the engraving on the Sword of Gryffindor with Albus Dumbledore, has the filename of the image incorrectly attributing the office as Dumbledore's.Image url of https://www.pottermore.com/image/sword-of-gryffindor - "HarryPotter_PM_B2C18M1_HarryReadingEngravingOnGryffindorsSwordWithDumbeldoreInHisOffice_Moment.jpg" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Minerva McGonagalls Büro es:Despacho de Minerva McGonagall ru:Кабинет Минервы Макгонагалл pl:Gabinet Minerwy McGonagall pt-br:Escritório de Minerva McGonagall Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Minerva McGonagall's possessions Category:Offices